Our Little Secret
by Silver Phoenix Usagi
Summary: Two very important people are keeping secrets.Sailor Pluto and four others already know.Will it still be the lovers secret.But what would happen when the others find out?Will they accept or reject them cuz of it?And will it destory future Crystal Tokyo?
1. Midnight Love.

I don't own the group Xscape or the song 'My Little Secret' or any other songs that appear   
  
in this story. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
See baby you're my little secret  
(Secret, secret)  
If you don't tell, I won't tell  
And that's how we gotta keep it  
See baby you're my little secret  
(Secret, secret)  
If you don't tell, I won't tell  
And that's how we gotta keep it  
  
Did anybody see ya?  
Comin' to my house last night  
When I got your message in my beeper  
That you wanna do everything I like, all right, all right  
  
I like being in the same room with you and your girlfriend  
The fact that she don't know   
(She don't know)  
That really turns me on, mmmmm  
She'll never guess in a million years  
That we got this thing going on  
  
You're my little secret  
(Secret babe)  
That's how we should keep it  
(No body has to know)  
It's on everybody's mind, about you and I  
('Bout me and you)  
They think so, but they don't really know or wanna know  
That you're my little secret  
(Secret of a crush baby)  
And that's how we should keep it  
We should never let them know, never let it show  
If you know, like I know, we should never let it go  
  
If anybody knew that  
It was you in your house  
That I was creepin' to all the time  
But promise you'll do it  
Cause I find it hard to keep you off of my mind   
  
I like being in the same room with you and your girlfriend  
The fact that she don't know  
(She don't know)  
It really turns me on  
She'll never guess in a million years  
That we got this thing going on   
  
You're my little secret  
And that's how we should keep it  
It's on everybody's mind, about you and I  
They think so, but they don't really know or wanna know  
That you're my little secret  
And that's how we should keep it  
We should never let them know, never let it show  
If you know, like I know, we should never let it go  
  
Everybody cheats, but you gotta know how  
You gotta know when, gotta know why  
My infatuation with you  
Is taking me on an emotional high  
I'm caught all up in this love affair, baby  
Speculation will bring us stares  
All my friends are asking me about it  
Still the truth I can't reveal  
  
You're my little secret  
And that's how we should keep it  
It's on everybody's mind, about you and I  
They think so, but they don't really know or wanna know  
That you're my little secret  
And that's how we should keep it  
We should never let them know, never let it show  
If you know, like I know, we should never let it go  
  
As long as I'm right here  
(Right here for you baby)  
You ain't never gonna be by yourself  
(No no no)  
Cause the love that we share  
It stays on my mind  
You're always gonna be a little secret of mine   
  
As long as I'm right here  
(No)  
You ain't never gonna be by yourself  
(No you don't have to be alone)  
Cause the love that we share  
It stays on my mind  
It's always gonna be a little secret of mine   
  
You're my little secret  
And that's how we should keep it  
It's on everybody's mind, about you and I  
They think so, but they don't really know or wanna know  
That you're my little secret  
And that's how we should keep it  
We should never let them know, never let it show  
If you know, like I know, we should never let it go  
  
  
  
Two figures lay naked on a bed bathed in nothing moonlight and shadows. Feeling   
  
nothing but the cool summer's breezes and the others body heat.  
  
" We shouldn't be doing this. It's not right." Placing a finger to the other figure's mouth.   
  
  
They replied " I know it Aino-chan but we both think it feels so right."   
  
" Ai"  
  
" Hai", Ai answered as they pulled Aino-chan closer to their chest," what else is on your   
  
mind."  
  
  
Ai turned around so that they could look into Aino-chan's face. " How are we going to tell   
  
the others. What If." Ai was suddenly engaged deeply in a passionate kissed with   
  
Aino-chan. Ai broke the kiss. Regretting that Ai had ended the kiss Aino-chan signed. Ai   
  
continued to say. " What if the others find out? What will they think and say. What about   
  
our other lovers? What if they don't accept us ?"  
  
  
Aino-chan pulled Ai closer and pulled the sheet over them and replied " We'll worry   
  
about that we the time comes to tell them or they find out. Right now I just want to enjoy   
  
what I want to do. Not what they want me to. And don't worry if they don't accept us. If   
  
they don't, they just don't. You'll be my little secret until then."  
  
  
Aino-chan kissed Ai and returned to the task of loving making that they were doing   
  
earlier.  
  
  
  
I know it probably doesn't sound right but I what the two lovers to stay a secret until later   
  
on. I also know that its short but I'm not sure if I will continue this unless you want me to.   
  
Please review or send me an e-mail about what you think. My e-mail address is   
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com and when you send put something like My Little   
  
Secret Comment in the subject line so that I know it has to do with this story cuz I have   
  
two out now. ^.^  
  
  
Out of nowhere appears Heero saying, " I want you to review", pulls out gun " Or else. "  
  
Duo runs says " Go read Silver Usa's other story.  
  
Wufei comes in chasing after Duo" It's called 'The Mirror Life'  
  
Quatre walks in after Duo and Wufei "Please it read it."  
  
Trowa also appears " And leave a review or send an e-mail"  
  
Zechs says " Title subject to change."  
  
*SilverPhoenixUsagi* 


	2. Yuri/Yaoi?

Hey Minna. I was wondering how you feel if I had yuri/yoai in this story. Cuz i need to   
  
know if you are comfortable with it. Cuz there probably will be a lot of it if I continue.   
  
Let me know you opinion and review this and chapter one plz. Or e-mail me at   
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com  
  
*Looks at the empty and dusty blue e-mail box.  
  
Come on Minna e-mail me. I don't bite. Not to my knowledge anyway. And I can't be   
  
that creepy can I?  
  
*Silver Phoenix Usagi* 


	3. Mina Misses the Bus.

Our Little Secret.  
  
  
I don't anything in this story 'cept the character I decide to make up.   
  
Silver Usagi: Sticks tongue out and blows a raspberry. * Take that you stupid lawyers.   
  
I also want to say that there will be yuri and yoai in this story since most of you are   
  
comfortable with it. I also wanted to tell you guys that in another two and a half weeks I   
  
will be starting what most people call school.   
  
(If you ask me it's a torture place at least where I go to. I mean no one likes the principal.   
  
She has at over two hundred complaints and hasn't been fired yet. For crying out loud we   
  
booed the poor woman during two or three different assemblies. And I won't even say   
  
anything about her hair. )   
  
Anywayz. It means that I probably won't be able to post as often. Probably once every   
  
one or two months. Since I going into the ninth grade and that when I grades and   
  
behavior starts to actually count. But I'll try to write and post as often as I can but there no   
  
grantees Anywayz. Remember to review. Reviews make me happy. Or send an e-mail to   
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com. Now on to the next chappie! Oh ya! I want to thank   
Shinigami, Jupiter Angel, zero, and Vanna Maxwell for reviewing.  
  
*Different place  
  
&Flashback/ End of Flashback  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
"/ Telepathy or talking to someone in their head.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Mina Misses the Bus.  
  
  
  
"I am so late!" Minako panted out as she and Artemis ran down the crowd streets of   
  
Jubban. "Usagi is going to be so steamed!"  
  
  
Artemis sighed as he hung onto Minako's shoulder.  
  
  
{It seems just like yesterday that that they defeated Chaos. Everyone is living   
  
normal lives. Usagi, Mako, Rei and Mina go to the same jr. college. Mamoru and Ami   
  
are out of college. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are on a tour in Europe but should be   
  
back in a week or two. Setsuna is at the time gates and occasionally comes to visit and   
  
Chibi-Usa is back in the future. Everyone has change though.}  
  
  
"Oh no! Come back here!" Minako cried as she chased the bus the street. Tripping   
  
on a rock Minako watch as the bus disappeared." I'm really gonna get it now."  
  
  
"Need a ride babe?"  
  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" she question as a she get up and looked at the black   
  
Convertible. Hearts appeared in Minako's eyes as she stared at the five guys. She   
  
clapped her hands together and whispered one word "Kawaii!"  
  
  
"Maxwell we do not need this weak onna riding with us." a boy with black hair   
  
exclaimed.  
  
  
"Wufei, Duo mind you manners." The blond said quietly from the passenger's seat.   
  
  
"Miss what Duo meant to say is would you like a ride?"  
  
  
"Sure why not? If you have room that is," she said as she looked at the back seat.   
  
"Since it might get kind of crowded back there."   
  
  
{I don't mind being crowd 'cause I'll be sitting in a car with a bunch of kawaii guys!}   
  
  
Artemis dug his claws in Minako shoulder." Minako use you head!" He whispered in   
  
her ear. "How do you know that they're not murders?"  
  
  
"Oh will if they are." She whispered back." If I get kill at least I'll know that I was   
  
killed by a group of kawaii guys! Besides I have my henshin wand with me."  
  
  
"See look at her she nothing more then a dumb onna. How does she know that we   
  
can be trust. Not all of us are kind like you Quatre. And one of these days its   
  
going to get you killed or hurt." Wufei stated.  
  
  
"We should at least give her a ride since we almost ran her over." Quatre tried   
  
to reason with him.  
  
  
"Yea." Duo spoke up," we should at give her a ride sense we almost hit her."  
  
  
"Baka. We're not the ones who are driving." One of brunettes in the back said.  
  
  
"So we won't get charged with hit and run if you did hit her." the other brunette   
  
with bang going over his stated," Or for speeding through a residential neighborhood."  
  
  
"So what are you saying Heero, Trowa?" Duo question as he turned around and   
  
looked at the others.  
  
  
By now Minako was fuming. They weren't paying any attention to her. " Wait a   
  
minute you nearly hit me?"  
  
  
Wufei crossed his arms over his chest, " see I told she was dumb. She just like   
  
Maxwell."  
  
  
"Whatever you say Wu-man. You're just." Duo started to tease "jealous that she   
  
paying more attention to me than you."  
  
  
"Why would I be jealous of an air head paying attention to another air head." he   
  
retorted back as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
"If you ask me Mina, "Artemis whispered "the guy with the braid named Duo and the   
  
other guy named Wufei are crazy."  
  
  
"I think you are right Artemis," she replied as she stepped away from the car.   
  
"Maybe we should leave before they notice that we're still here."  
  
  
Since the only people that were paying attention her were Heero and Trowa.   
  
Quatre was trying to get Wufei and Duo to quiet arguing. Deciding that it was now or   
  
never she took off down the street.  
  
  
"See!" Duo exclaimed, " You scared her off."  
  
  
"Duo get out of the car." Heero said in a deadly voice to Duo." Quatre get in the   
  
back seat with Trowa. Wufei you get in the front with me."  
  
  
Everyone was back in the car besides Duo. Heero sat in the driver's seat with   
  
Quatre sitting behind him. Wufei in the passenger's seat and Trowa sat behind him.   
  
As soon as everyone had their car doors closed Heero drove off leaving Duo standing   
  
in the street. Quatre looked at Duo with sympathy as the car sped away.   
  
"Was that really necessary Heero?"   
  
The only answer he got was a "hnn."  
  
  
******************************* Tokyo Mall ****************************  
  
"Where is she?" Usagi ponder out loud, "She was suppose to be here about half an   
  
hour ago."   
  
She sighed as she sat back in the chair and started to think about the last seven   
  
months.  
  
"Usagi." Luna called from Usagi's backpack, "Usagi. Let me out of here. It getting hot   
  
in here and my fur is starting to get sweaty."  
  
Usagi looked down at her blue backpack. "Umm. What did you say Luna?" she   
  
questioned as she opened it.  
  
"About time," Luna gasped out as Usagi took her out "I could have died in that   
  
monstrous thing." She glared at the backpack.  
  
"Excuse me Miss would it be all right if I sat here until my friends show up?" A girl   
  
that looked to be around Usagi's age asked. " Plus I'm starting to feel uncomfortable   
  
with the guys at that table starting to stare at me." She pointed at the   
  
table she was talking about.  
  
  
Usagi giggled at the other girl's misfortune. Those guys did were here every   
  
Saturday staring at girls though. But as she notice they seem to be attracted to blonde   
  
haired girls more then anything else.  
  
"Yea. I know. For the past two or three months they have been staring and stalking   
  
me and my friend Minako when here and it just gives us the creeps. But the again   
  
they could just be a group of admirers." Usagi looked up to who she was talking to   
  
when she gasped out "Relena is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
Relena let out a soft laugh as she said," It took you awhile to figure out who I was."  
  
Relena put a hand over her heart and faked a hurt look " How could you forget me   
  
Usa. After all we went through."  
  
Usagi started to laughed at the why Relena looked. If you were to ask her what   
  
Relena was doing she would have said that she looked like a fish with it's mouth   
  
opened.  
  
"Relena you should stop you're making people stare at us." Usagi stated as she   
  
noticed that passing people looked at Relena strangely. "Anyway. How are things   
  
in the Sanq Kingdom and have you gotten Heero to go on a date with you yet?"   
  
Relena shook her head and replied," you were always interested in my love life   
  
weren't you? No I haven't gotten Heero to go on a date with me yet but I was close   
  
one time though. Things are fine in the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Usagi looked Relena square in the eyes before she stated, " you're not telling me   
  
everything. I want to know everything and I mean everything. I want all the details from   
  
what you were wearing to what you were eating. I. Ouch what was that for Luna?" Usagi   
  
glared at Luna as she rubbed her leg. Than picked her up." Oh ya. Relena this is my   
  
annoying but intelligent cat Luna. Luna this is Relena."  
  
"Meow."  
  
" Will how do you do Luna?" Relena giggled as she stuck her hand out to the feline.   
  
Luna stuck her paw out and tried to shake Relena's hand. Relena looked at Usagi with   
  
disbelief, "You are right she is smart!"  
  
" I told ya! But the only problem is she knows that I like to sleep in 'cause I always turn   
  
the alarm clock off in the morning. But when I do mange to get it turned off and am back   
  
to sleep she scratches my face to wake me back up."  
  
Usagi and Relena continued to talk to each other for another half an hour before a voice   
  
called out.  
  
" You guys are soo mean! How could you kick me out the car and make my wake   
  
basically all the way to the mall. Than pick me up when it's just a block away. Quatre   
  
how could'cha let them do it?"  
  
Relena, Usagi and Luna looked over at the group of five guys as they walked by.  
  
"I tell you Relena if I wasn't in a relationship with Mamoru right now I definitely chase   
  
after those five Bishoonen."  
  
Relena giggled at Usagi.  
  
{It seems that when with I'm talking or hanging out with Usagi I feel comfortable. Its like   
  
I can actually be a normal teenager instead of a princess. Maybe I should take a vacation   
  
for a month or two. Just to get away. But what is something happens when I'm away.}  
  
Relena shook her head to try to clear some of her thoughts.  
  
{I really shouldn't be thinking about things like that. I should enjoy the free time I have   
  
now with Usagi. Maybe I should call the guys over. I don't think I should but if I don't   
  
they'll worry about me. Besides what will Usagi think that I know the five bishoonen that   
  
she's talking about?}  
  
Relena took a deep breath and called out," Heerrro!" Waving her hand she called out   
  
again "I am over here!"  
  
Usagi looked at Relena. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head and   
  
her mouth was wide open.   
  
{She knows them. Damn too bad I'm with Mamoru. I probably could get with one of them.   
  
Minako and the others are going to be soo jealous when I tell them about this. I can even   
  
get a picture of them with my camera as proof. Hey maybe I can get their phone   
  
numbers.}  
  
Heero and the other for boys looked behind them when they heard Heero's name being   
  
called. Turning around they walk to were Usagi and Relena sat. As they approach the   
  
table they stood up.  
  
Relena walked toward the group of boys and stood next to one with brown hair and blue   
  
eyes.  
  
" Usagi," Relena began, " this is Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton   
  
and last but not least Wufei Chang. They're also my bodyguards at the current moment.   
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei I would like you to meet Usagi Tsukino my best   
  
friend here in Tokyo.  
  
Usagi shook hands with two of them as they sat down. " So how do you like Tokyo so   
  
far?" she questioned as she signaled a waitress to their table.  
  
" Its ok." Duo answered before any of the other guys could so anything, " From what I   
  
have seen they have the best lookin' babes."  
  
Wufei snorted, " is there ever a time that you don't think with your hormones."  
  
"Is there every a time that you think with yours? Or is it that you don't have any." Duo   
retorted.  
  
" Would you two stop," Quatre begged, "this is exactly why that young lady ran away   
  
from us. Because you two can't act civilized and decent in front of others or in public."  
  
  
"But" Duo begins, " its Wufei's fault he's the one that started."  
  
  
"I wouldn't have said anything," Wufei defended himself, "if you wouldn't said anything   
  
stupid with that big mouth of yours."   
  
  
"Well it has to be go for something." Duo grinned. "Besides I haven't got a compliant   
  
yet."  
  
  
Usagi and the other watched as Duo and Wufei argued and Quatre try to break it up.   
  
Turning to look at Relena she asked,"Do they do this often." Relena and the others   
  
beside Duo, Quatre and Wufei nodded. "They remind me of Rei and myself but we   
  
weren't as bad as them."  
  
Relena's cell phone rang, as she was about to say something to Usagi.  
  
" Hello." "Oh, Hi Dorothy." "Yea they're with me." "Ok I'll tell them." "Yes." "Ok will I'll   
  
see you later. Bye." Relena hung up her phone.   
  
"Usagi sorry to go but an important matter has come up and we have to leave." With a   
  
disappointed looked Relena continued, "We will still be in town. Here are the numbers   
  
that you can get in touch with me. If you can't then use the numbers at the bottom of the   
  
list those are the guys. They will be able to get in touch with me if you can't."  
  
"Its all right Relena. Besides it was fun seeing you again. It was nice to meet you guys.   
  
Wufei, Duo I may not know you well, but you shouldn't argue so much with each other   
  
you might get Quatre mad, seeing that he is the peacemaker between you two. Take my   
  
advice me and one of best friends use to do it all the time. Quatre you shouldn't worry   
  
'bout them they won't kill each other." Usagi stated as she got up. " And you two should   
  
talk more. Oh and Relena how 'bout we schedule a get to gather with your friends and   
  
mine."  
  
" That would be great. But are you sure you're ok with this." Relena asked as she hugged   
  
Usagi.  
  
"I said I was fine didn't I now you should be leaving you have important matters to attend   
  
to. I can wait. Hey Relena. Do you think could I get a few pictures of you and you friends?   
  
To know add to my book."  
  
"Sure."   
  
For about five minutes Usagi and the others took pictures with Usagi's Polaroid camera.   
  
"Well I'll see you around Usa. Ok. Bye"  
  
"Bye." Usagi replied.  
  
With good-byes said Relena and her group walked away.  
  
"They seem like a group of nice people Usagi," Luna said as stretched. " I especially like   
  
that Relena girl."  
  
" I do too." Usagi mummers out.  
  
Just as Relena and her friends had left the building Usagi heard her name being called.  
  
  
" Hey Usa! Sorry I late but I missed. Than this five really kawaii guys nearly ran me with   
  
their car. Two of the guys were really nice. One of them had a bad attitude though. He   
  
thinks that all women or onnas as he says are weak. Then the other two talk a little bit   
  
but other then that they were really quite." Minako said in one breath.  
  
Usagi laughed. She wasn't really sure why. But she knew that the next months would be   
  
hectic. She wasn't going to say anything to anyone. It was going to be her little secret.  
  
  
There I'm finished. Please review or send an e-mail. Remember reviews and e-mails   
  
make me happy.  
  
*SilverPhoenixUsagi*  
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com 


	4. Couples.

Alright ppl I have a favor to ask. I want you to review and tell me who you want the inner   
senshi and gundam pilots to be with. I sort of have the next chapter written but I really   
don't know who to put with who. I kinda have an idea of who to put together but I need to   
be sure. Thanxs in advance for the help. 


End file.
